This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In various orthopedic surgical procedures, it is necessary to align and secure two severed bone portions in a relatively fixed relationship to each other. For example, it is often necessary to establish such a secured relationship after a bone has been fractured as a result of either natural causes or physician intervention. To ensure that the bone can regenerate in the proper orientation and fuse the fracture, it is important that the bone portions be fixed in the desired position during bone regeneration.